The Doctor
by Mersgath
Summary: Ever wondered how this... Doctor Who world came to be? And is it really real and possible to happen? What is Doctor Who really?  A look at what Doctor Who really is about.


_**Disclaimer**_**: I. Don't. Own. Doctor Who. (A wish to do so unfortunately not granted)**

_**Note from the Author**_**: The idea of this story wasn't mine, it was of my sibling, who just started laughing thinking about it and I have borrowed it. This is my first short story. **

**Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did!**

**I'd really appreciate to read Reviews from you and some feedback about writing short stories!**

* * *

The door opened, exiting the room as he pulled his coat on. Every time he got out of that room he always felt the warmth he felt in there fade. He didn't have a partner; never got married; he lived by himself in his blue house in the middle of the universe. The only people he had ever considered his family were in here, in the hospital. He took off his black framed glasses and placed them in his pocket, smiling to himself. All the family he'd ever had was in this room, the one he was to leave for ever. He walked down the corridor, away from a memory he didn't want to forget.

* * *

As he lined up in the canteen line, he brushed his hair, a sad face on him. The boy beside him patted him in the back noticing his misery.

"Don't worry pal, in this place you can never have such bad days," the boy said fixing his tie bow.

The man grinned, nodding. "I agree with you," he sighed. "It's just… I love this place so much. I just can't leave it."

"Did they assign you to another hospital?" the boy asked raising his eyebrows. The man nodded, his face adapting the sad expression again. "Oh, it won't be that bad, will it? Maybe it'll be good for you."

"But I love it here," he interrupted. "And all the people I know, all the people I love are in here. My family is in here. I don't want to go."

"Yeah, well I don't consider this place my family yet." The boy and the man got their launch and walked together to a lonely table. "Forgive me if I offend you, because I'm still new to this place and, puff, the first days isn't really the best…"

"Oh, you're new?"

"Yep. They assigned me to this Scottish girl, her name's Amelia Jessica Pond. She had this imaginary friend when she was seven – the raggedy Doctor – and she believes I'm him." The man raised his eyebrows. The boy gave a mischievous smile "Well, for the past few days we've been getting along. I've been taking her through a couple of memory and mind exercises, and they've been working. Until," the boy raised a finger in front of the man, who watched it carefully, "until she thought I was trying to flirt with her and started to kiss me."

The man started to snicker. "That happens all the time. You don't have to worry about her."

"Yeah? Well, that was when I tried to make a multi-exercise by taking a couple of people together and tried to make a multi-mind game. Amelia thought she was gonna die and I helped her and she thought I saved her life."

"Well, you at least didn't have two people after you."

"Right?"

"I have… had this patient called Rose Marion Tyler. She had been with a doctor before who quit after a year and a half, and when I was assigned to have her she thought I was him 'regenerated'."

The boy started laughing. The man wiggled a finger in front of him.

"But that's not the story. There was this other patient, whom I was assigned one day and, because I had to take care of Rose, I arranged a meeting with them both. The woman was about her 40's, and she had been there about twenty years ago – estimated – with another doctor. Well, when I put Rose and Sarah Jane – that was her name – together they just were all jealous and tried to compete with each other by telling each other stories about their 'adventures' with 'the Doctor' – I supposed that was me. I decided to make a game to exercise their minds and get them to get along. At the end of that exercise they were laughing at me and were getting along better."

The boy laughed, leaning back and ruffling his dark hair. "That was some rough time," the boy commented.

"Yeah, quite rough." The man started to eat his salad.

"While you have your food I'll tell a tale about my patient." He leaned back on his chair crossing his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. "This last session I had with Amelia Jessica Pond I gathered her with Rory Williams – who apparently is her fiancée – and this chick who calls herself River Song – the files say it isn't really specific what's her name, 'cause when they found her she didn't have any identification."

"You had her today?" the man asked with his mouth full.

"Yes, I did. And wasn't it just."

The man gulped the food up before speaking. "I had her once, when I was with Donna – good old Donna, she has gone back to her home healthy, safe and sane. I heard she was here for quite a long time."

"Yes, almost her whole life, according to her – but I'm not sure if I should trust her anyways. When I first had her she knew my name, the counter chick didn't tell her my name or anything, how's that?"

"You too, then. She knew my name too."

"It's really freaky how she knows and we don't know her name."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They paused and started to munch their launch up.

"I have had Amelia Jessica Pond for a couple of days now, you know?" the boy started. "I've made different mind exercises for her to get better. She's been doing well and she's quite a young imaginative girl. But all my exercises seem to make her mind worse. For example," the boy raised his finger again, "today I gathered River Song and Rory Williams with her, and made a multi-mind-exercise for them three. At the end of the exercise Rory and Amelia were apparently married."

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, there are always days when something like that happens." He sat up straightening his brown pinstriped suit. "But it is quite fun, to do a couple of exercises with your patients. Today I gathered all my past patients who had been here before and have come back with what apparently was called 'the Darkness'. I made a game where team work was required. We had to fly the 'tardis' around the universe to get Earth back to the Solar System, and I told them what to do and…" he sighed leaning back on his chair with a big smile on his face, enjoying the memory. "It was quite fun."

The boy grinned. "The tardis, eh?"

"Yep, my patients made that up."

"That's surprising, 'cause my patient has made that up too."

The man sat up again. "Don't tell me."

"OK, I won't tell you." The boy leaned back.

The man rubbed his chin. "Maybe all our patients have the same mental disease."

"What do you mean?" the boy leaned forward.

"My patients all of them have been talking all the time about time and space, tardis, 'the Doctor'…"

"My patients have been the same too."

"All of the patients I have had have all come back calling something about 'the Darkness'." The man looked at the boy suspecting, the boy looking back with the same expression. "Do you think everything relates to the same disease? Because no one knew what all my patients had and hasn't been speculating, until we speculated."

"You think all of them including my patients have the same thing."

"Yep." The man scratched the back of his neck. "But I can't figure out any more about it now."

"Come on, man! Why not?" the boy asked with great grin, patting the man's back. "You should take a shot on finding more about it."

The man stared at the boy all serious, no trace of feeling anymore. The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, right."

The man nodded. "I won't be here by the time." He stood up, as did the young boy. He took a moment of consideration to this. "But maybe you'd be interested in taking that investigation."

The man tilted his head to one side, his eyes shining with curiosity and excitement. The boy smiled, who received a grin back from the man.

"I'd be honoured to take on that research," the boy said, pulling the man's hand and shaking it with great enthusiasm.

The man smiled. "What's your name, boy?"

"Matt Smith, you?"

"David Tennant," he said, pulling his hand away. "I'm honoured to have someone like you to succeed to my job."

David Tennant walked off, getting out of the dining room, leaving Matt Smith standing there, watching after him.

"Hey, Matt?"

Matt turned around and smiled as his boss came up to him.

"Hey, Steve!" Matt exclaimed. "What you got for me?"

Steven Moffatt walked up to Matt, all puffed out of a race down the hall.

"Matt, we need you down on room 14 right away."

"That's Amelia's room."

"Yes. And River Song's there too. There's been a long silence for a long time. You know what's happening?"

Matt's face fell. "They said silence will fall. Maybe it's the next phase to this illness, like 'the Darkness'." He unexpectedly smiled. "The research starts right now then." He popped sunglasses out. "It's Show Time."

And with that he walked out the dining room with Steven.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed this story! And I'll be waiting for your reviews!


End file.
